


63

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	63

63  
在巴黎呆了一个星期，靳东和李佳尽力维持着岌岌可危的平衡，以及在公众场合出现时起码的体面，这是他们如今所剩无几的默契之一，外人谁又能想到举案齐眉的模范夫妻其实连房间都不在同一层楼呢？  
李佳很想利用这份体面拍几张和靳东的合影，最好是稍微亲密点儿的自拍，哪怕不那么亲密，两人并肩看着镜头笑笑也行，否则两夫妻出国一趟连张合影都没有就太奇怪了。他们俩都喜欢摄影，风格以前也很类似，大光圈柔焦，人物局部，黑白光影，不过她已经很久没在微博上发过靳东的照片，能发的只有自己和孩子。自己的照片可以尽情调光p图加滤镜，打眼一看美貌更胜当初，但孩子绝不能露脸，这是靳东的底线。偶尔她也会发静物照，从构图到配字都透着现世安稳岁月静好——人总是没有什么才最想炫耀什么。  
然而顾名思义，合影需要对方配合，靳东的人虽然坐在李佳身边，可注意力压根儿不在她身上，更别说配合了。他一边看场上选手挥拍击球，一边和随行翻译小声说笑，翻译半掩了口笑得花枝乱颤，李佳都能猜到那女孩儿心里是怎么瞧不起自己的。年轻姑娘对她们的前辈殊无敬意，倒是不缺隔岸观火和幸灾乐祸，甚至有人还巴望着能取而代之。李佳“不经意”地把无名指上的戒指调正，又以手支颐，硕大黄钻迎着阳光闪出耀目的火彩，直闪到翻译妹子眼睛里去。她一时刹不住车，多笑了两声才停下，脸上讪讪的。李佳原以为自己好歹算是赢了一局，靳东却恍若未觉，仍然和对方聊得十分开心，临走时又主动提出合照，李佳便也过去，理直气壮地伸手挽住靳东臂弯，稍微侧着头露出斜45度最上镜的角度。妹子举着自拍杆的手腕轻巧地一转，李佳眼见着手机屏幕里只剩并着肩的两张笑脸，还有自己的半边胳膊，觉得靳东这是当着外人不肯给自己留面子，脸上的笑僵住了。  
这也是他们在巴黎的最后一夜。助理来问订什么航班，李佳希望能和靳东直飞北京，说两个孩子肯定想爸爸妈妈了，想用这个理由留他在家里呆两三天，但靳东拍板订了巴黎到香港的票，理由是出来一个星期剧组那边要赶进度，眼看临近杀青，自己还有不少戏份没拍，耽误不起。  
李佳想了想，温驯地仰望他：“那，我在深圳陪你几天好不好？”  
靳东脸上露出个带点嘲讽的笑容：“不是说孩子想爸爸妈妈吗？我是要工作，没办法，怎么，当妈的就不想孩子了？”  
李佳被他噎了一下，眼圈渐渐红上来。靳东向来怕看她哭，她也知道这个。刚认识的时候她哭了靳东会心疼，后来是满腔爱怜，如今李佳还是那么梨花带雨，可心疼和爱怜都早就烟消云散，或者说已经给了别人。靳东只觉得她哭得太美，也太有分寸，像是把自己当成了摄像机，每滴泪都值得一个表演课满分。  
他抽了张纸巾递给她，很轻地叹了口气：“何必呢。不管怎么样，你都是两个孩子的妈妈，我是孩子的爸爸，这一点谁都不能改变，我也保证不会亏待你和孩子。”  
李佳哭得哽咽难言，勉强开口：“我要的……不、不是这些……”  
“今天干脆把话说开了也好。”男人总比女人更硬得下心肠，靳东淡淡地说，“要不要在你，给不给在我。我只能给你这些。”  
不知道李佳晚上回去又哭了多久，第二天她全程带着墨镜，应该也没化妆，下半张脸暗沉水肿，随便套了件黑色外套，梳个马尾，跟在靳东身后就像是第二个助理。欧洲现在很多中国人，旅游的留学的都有，很快靳东就在机场被迷妹认了出来，一群人围着求合影签名，她被热情的粉丝挤得远远的，没人注意到她是谁，也没有人把投在靳东身上的炽热眼神分给她哪怕一点点。李佳茫然抬头看着人群中光芒四射的靳东，心里空荡荡的。这一刻她想起许多年以前拿到影后奖杯的那个充满了掌声和赞美的晚上，那时李佳以为自己会拿到更多的机会和荣誉，但其实那就是她最后的高光时刻了，现在她唯一能抓住的只有家里的两个孩子，至少他们全心全意地爱她，需要她。  
靳东说剧组要赶进度倒不是用来骗李佳的假话。飞机早上不到七点落地香港，他马不停蹄地过关回深圳，进组就拍得昏天黑地连轴转，抽空和王凯见个面的时间都没有，在巴黎买的衣服鞋子只能快递到南京剧组。王凯前脚收到包裹，后脚去了台湾拍广告，他们等了两天都没有广告需要的好天气，第三天一早孔导就打电话给他让他尽快回来，化工厂的戏有十来条镜头补拍之后还是不能用，这回孔导决定亲自补拍这部分。  
这事儿王凯也没瞒着靳东，本来按照原定计划他早该杀青的。一而再再而三的补拍其实并不是件好事，一遍一遍地调动情绪，你非常清楚这个地方应该是个什么表情，但是表情到位不等于感情到位，到后来七情上面就是不走心，俗话叫“演油了”。FaceTime里的靳东特别困，闭着眼睛懒懒地说：“能跟孔导合作拍戏只是一份资历而已，最后能不能出头还得看自己，从摄影转导演的第一部戏就这么高难度，啧，胆子不小。”  
王凯笑道：“胆子大才能起点高啊。这部戏站住了，黄导也就站住了，这得算代表作吧？”  
靳东呵欠着说：“是不是他的代表作我不关心，是你的代表作就行。再说老侯还指着它拿奖呢。”他越说声音越低，说到最后几个字嘴唇只是微动，手机也从手里滑开去，啪地拍在脸上，靳东鼻子一酸，“哎哟”一声，又让这下给砸清醒了，抬手搓了搓脸，“诶我刚才是不是睡着了？”  
王凯想了想：“哥，要不我给你唱个歌吧？过两天我半决赛要唱的，你先听听怎么样，提点意见。”  
“行，你唱，我听着。”  
“你把手机放床头就行，看着你唱我紧张！”  
毛病还挺多。靳东伸长胳膊把手机放床头，笑道：“这回行了吧？”  
“行了行了，你听着啊——想问天问大地，或者是迷信问问宿命，放弃所有，抛下所有，让我飘流在安静的夜夜空里……”  
这歌儿齐秦演绎得挺惨，但王凯唱得很慢也很温柔，靳东很快便在歌声里沉沉睡去。


End file.
